The Dark Dimension: Revelation
by drakonis51
Summary: As human found out they were not alone in this world. the colonization of Digital World began, little they known that an ancient evil awakened from it's slumber.
1. Prolouge

**Well, it's been a long time since i wrote a fanfic...**

**i'm sorry if my english is not perfect, since i'm not a native speaker after all :P  
><strong>

**Well, R&R please :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"After all this years…they decided to come back at the peak of our glorious conquest?"<p>

The man gazed at the massive blob that massed inside a pit, slowly pulsing and hissing. He retracted back to his seat and took a cigarette from his pocket. The blinding light of the Digital World 'sun' slowly turned into warmer hues as the ship put on a protective tint on the viewport.

"Humanity, sure evolve in enormous rate. Just 6 years ago we found that we weren't alone in this world. And just a year we found the magnificent Core to build this enormous Ship out of the blue"

A girl stepped out of from the corner of the room, slowly revealing her features as the shadow slowly diminished as she entered the illuminated section of the room. She wore a tight leather suit and a goggle of some sort that gives her an accurate reading of the man in front of her.

"This is the D-Reaper"

The man knew this D-Reaper was the real threat among other things that struck humanity since the last decade. Nuclear weapon and Wild ones are nothing compared to this 'reaper' the humanity created. He had seen what this thing capable of in the real world, what this thing store for the humanity future.

"No one's to admit it. But humanity is under attack"

"No one would believe us…save for the Government who always denied the last attack on 2001"

The man put off his cigarette and comfortably leaned back on his seat, an array of holographic display brought to life as he flicked his fingers. The display showing the footage of the last attack the D-Reaper on Shinjuku, the blob slowly assimilates with its surrounding, quickly adapted to its 'alien' environment and slowly turned into bio-mass that cannot be harmed by any conventional means.

His eyes fixated to one, red streak that charged inside the D-Reaper. The legendary Tamers, Matsuda Takato, the Hazard Tamers. The man then stopped the recording and paused while the other Legendary Tamers come into view.

The Girl then notices the footage and slowly chuckled as she leaned on the guard rails on the viewports, pulling out some kind of device that had round shaped and straps on its top.

"Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino and Jenryaa Lee" The Girl blurted "The Tamers that I had meet, they possess extraordinary power, most than anyone had"

The man replied with a slight, if not wicked smile on his face.

"See to it that we don't lose them"


	2. Of Tamers and Digimons

Okay here's the first chapter :D  
>forgive me if there's lots of grammatical error as i said i wasn't a native speaker<p>

R&R

* * *

><p>The wailing of sirens filled the night sky of digital world. A sudden attack had struck one of the colonies in surprise and left them unprepared for any noticeable defense. The guards slowly fell to the hidden assailant, taking the lives of those poor men from distance.<p>

Five Digimon had broken through the defense of the colony without a sweat. They put up minimal effort on the guard, mostly because they thought this outskirt; backwater colony would safe from the Digimon's reach.

Wrong.

A sudden streak of bullet forcing BK to abandon his position from a cliff that towering the colony which protected by vegetation and cliffs that surrounded it.

"They had a good sense; i gotta give em some kudos for that"

He rolled again to his original position as the guards ceased their fire. He squinted his eyes through the scope and found 3 of the guards clumsily abandon their cover, they thought the sniper had gone down.

Wrong.

A pull of a trigger, a guard down. His head blown to pieces, his friends startled and soon dead like his comrade as a bullet ripped through his helmet and splattered his brain to the ground.

The last guard took the delay between his fires to pinpoint his location. He found a brief flash and prepared to take a shot.

Wrong.

He gurgled in pain as a set of claws pierced through his throat. Blood dripped to the ground as the guard fell down gently, twitching for some second before he died because of blood loss.

BK waved his hand in salute toward his friend, a raise of a thumb replied and the wolf sped toward another location. He sighed and squinted his eyes again through the scope, sweeping the colony of any kind of guard or reinforcement that would come.

"Status" a voice crackled through his intercom.

"Seems clear"

BK then left his post and sat. Wiping the dust off his elbow and adjusted his intercom that dangling on his ear. He shifted his gaze toward the 'sphere' that floating in the distance. The Real world, a place where their creators and Tamers live. A place where only the strongest one could live, a place of utopia for the Digimons.

His tail swayed slowly, his vulpine feature and blood red eyes gave him a menacing look. His slim and tall build gave him an advantage in acrobatic maneuver, not to forget his black fur gives him an advantage in the dark.

Black Renamon, the rarest Digimon ever lived. Most died on exile and conflicts within their clans and with their own sister, the Renamons. He yawned and stretched his slender arms before lying on his bare back.

"I always thought on human that they were kind of godly or some sort. In reality, they just plain dumb and fragile"

"Foxy, status"

"Looks clear"

"Goddammit! Get serious!"

"I said, looks clear"

He sighed again before fixating his eyes again on those sphere that spinning in the distance. Since the start of the colonization, the lives of Digimons turned upside down. Their world already ravaged by war, their conflicts was too much to tell and the arrival of humans to their world worsens those agenda.

He still remembered the day of olds when he was living his life in his village. Surrounded by his friends and family, in complete peace and serenity. The chirping sounds of birds, the chatters of fellow Renamons and Black Renamons, the flow of the river and the laughter of Viximons that ringed in his ears.

He worked as a sensei on one of the village's dojo. Teaching the new grown Renamon and Black Renamons alike to hone their skills to survive in the wild world of Digital World.

Now, he worked as some petty raiders with his rag-tag team that conjures from an idiot wolf, stupid reptile, lunatic lion, retarded bear and the autistic teenager. The teenager was the only human in their team. He earned that name because he always screws up on a mission; his tendency to panic under a stress earned that name.

He remembered how he found the boy caged inside a slaver hideout. It seems that the boy just got involved in a crash because there was a tag on his shirt that indicates him as a crew on some sort of ship.

"Reynard Vulperian!"

His intercom crackled again, the stupid reptile had put all channel again.

"Why do you shot that man?"

"He-he going to stab me with that thing!"

"It's just a fucking gizmo's you stupid idiot!"

"He's bleeding bad..."

"Yes he is you retard! You shot that guy in his stomach! Wulfe, medigel!"

BK sighed again, not surprised of what happened in there. He knew, in one way or another. The routine raid had become unroutine because of that boy.

A sudden flash in the sky alerted him. He could hear a faint of roaring engine in the distance, barely audible but he knew what it was.

"Guys, cavalry here! You better get your ass out of there, ASAP"

He picked his sniper rifle and hid behind a tree as the flash that was flickering in the distance slowly took shape of a ship that carrying heavy-mounted cannon on its nose.

"I got viper incoming, and she's going to drop her load"

The gunship slowly hovering on the west side of colony with its scram jet engine. Steadily stabilized it as the guards it's carrying rappelled down from its cargo door and landed on the ground safely.

BK zoomed his scope and saw a group of ten guards heavily armed slowly swarmed toward his teammate position.

"Guys, praetorian. You better get out of there as i speak"

"Hold on, i left my watch!" the teenage Voice crackled on the intercom.

"What the-oi, stupid!" comes a yell from Wulfe.

"I got it!*screech*reptile's down!"

"goddammit! Let's get out of here!"

He peeked through his scope again to find a light now beamed toward him. The gunship had spotted him and it's going to mow him down with its cannon.

"Woah!"

He then rolled and got on his feet. Safely slid the rifle on his back and run as fast as he could from the raging Gunship. The spotlight now fixated on him, giving his position away.

Even with his speed, he couldn't overrun the Gunship. He dashed into the bushes, slid down and safely stopped inside the thick bushes. The gunship had lost him and stopped, searching the place for a few second and turned back toward the colony. Leaving the fox out of harm.

His heart pounding with tension as the world became silent. An eerie silence his muscle still tense and his sense still sharp, his eyes staring through the gap on the bushes through the night sky.

The Gunship's gone.

As he assured himself that the situation is clear. He rises from the bushes and cut his way toward the riverbed where the rendezvous points are. They lost a man, a fellow friend this night. An unnecessary sacrifice for their survival, he died to the hands of human and that become a disgrace for his line.

Died as a thug.

Yet, he couldn't shake another horrible thought that linger on his head.

Were the other alive?

Is Wulfe alive?

Is the boy still alive?

Are they still alive?

He wouldn't know until he reached the riverbed. The silent surrounding gave him some peace, yet uncomfortable. His intercom busted as he slid under the bushes, the intercom accidentally slipped from his ear and crushed under his weight. That's the main reason he doesn't like cheap equipment.

Though there were more things important than his stupid intercom. It's his friend. His heart still pounding with fear, worries clouded his mind as he heard the sound of flowing water.

But no sound of his friends.

His mouth trembled and he felt his body crumbled at the sight, an empty riverbed. No other creature than him standing there.

"Foxtrot!"

He shouted a code. He was waiting for a reply.

"Foxtrot!"

No reply.

"Foxtrot!"

Still no reply"

"Answer goddammit!"

"I didn't know you changed the callsign"

A rasp, creaked voice came from the woods behind him made his face brighten. He turned and saw none other than Wulfe the Weregarurumon, carrying Reynard on his back.

But his smile turned into a horrified look on his face as he saw the Wolf's body was covered in cut and blood. A gaping bullet wound could be seen under his jacket. His face was pale and his breathing was heavy.

He was dying.

"What happened there, Wulfe? Where lion and bear?"

"They didn't have a chance. Those guards got them" wulfe replied while put the unconscious Reynard down. Blood streamed down his chest.

"You're bleeding!" BK grabbed his medigel from his pocket belt pouch and removed Wulfe's jacket.

"No!" wulfe bellowed in pain "Him"

BK stared at the boy, his wound were quite bad. His legs were shot, his wound were covered with some make-shift bandages.

"But you-"

"No. I-i promised that kid that he will got out of here alive...humans are more fragile than u-us...BK. You knew that, right?" wulfe cringed in pain as another shot of pain pulsed from his chest.

"He's going into blood loss...I've injected some medigel...but his immune system still rejecting. The medigel you carrying were created for him, right?"

"Yes"

"Give him. Save the boy"

"But, you-!"

Wulfe laughed spite the pain he had, his chest still throbbing with pain and it worsen as he inhaled another breath of air.

"I better die mangled on a battlefield than die in a chair on old age" he pulled his dog tag and handed it into BK's trembling hand. "Here"

"No"

"Take it"

"No"

He slapped the dog tag into BK's open hand and clenched his fist. He gurgled and coughed blood, BK's becoming more and more horrified as he saw his best friend slowly dying. His face became more and more pale, his breathing steadily slowing; his gentle eyes slowly turned into a blank stare as his life flies away from him.

"Semper fi"

The Wolf's grip loosens, slowly slid off his hand and fell to the ground. His eyes closed as the rest of his body ceased to function.

He couldn't believe it. His mind was rejecting the reality. His best friend died. In front of him.

He could mourn for him and do a proper burial but he knew the guards must've tracked him. He doesn't want his sacrifice in vain.

He grabbed the boy; he amazed how heavy he is. Put him on his back and dashed through the forest. Like he had thought. The guards swarmed from the forest behind him, gun at the ready. He stopped, glanced briefly at the path behind him. Leaving the body of his friend to the hands of humans.

* * *

><p>After a long and perilous walk. He reached the landing zone, a lone Transport ship waiting there. Dormant and sleeping, round pads covered the ship's body. Two twin-mounted cannons protruded from its roof.<p>

He put down the boy gently. He limply made his way toward the cockpit. A sudden streak of guilt weights on his shoulder. Watching his friend died in front of his eyes was traumatizing, but killing people...he never thought of that before.

Many lives had fallen on his hand. Watching his enemy down from his scope was satisfying, yet he didn't know that person he killed was somebody's friend. Somebody's father.

"Dammit! Why!"

He started to sobs, watching the empty seats besides him. The once co-pilot seat where he sat. Now he replaced Wulfe's seat, he replaced his position as the pilot.

As he flipped some switch. The console in front of him came to life. Lights flickered to life throughout the ship as the electrical power from the engine feeding the bulbs. As he pushed a red button on the main console, the pad slowly flickered blue and pulsed; a sudden streak of electricity ran through the pad and slowly levitated the plane off the ground.

_'Pad status 30%'_

The ship's AI announced the hull status of the ship. BK grabbed the control stick and slowly lifted the ship to the sky. Its pad pulsed once more as the ship engine roared to life.

"Set course to the Machine city"

The ship's engine let out a steady thrust of helium and gave the ship some speed before sped off toward the city.

The buzzing sound of the engine filled the ship's cramped interior. BK rested his head on the seat, glanced toward the seat beside him.

He rose from his seat. Putting the ship's control to auto-pilot. He made his way toward the corridor and saw the boy still lay unconscious.

"You're lucky boy..."

He picked the boy up, slung his hand on his shoulder and slowly carried him to the medical bay. He opened the bandages and started to stitch the wound with his limited medical skill.

"Wulfe used to taught me how to tend your own wounds" BK said "and how important to stitch a wound. Good thing they only got you in the leg"

He washed his hand on the washbowl. The water slowly turned red, his hands now clean. He then dried his hand and sat on a chair.

Thinking how bad his day is.

BK flipped some switch as he prepared for the landing procedures. The Pad slowly tilted and spun, emitting magnetic force that kept the plane from colliding into the hangar's wall.

_'Kitsune z3-R0 just landed sir'_

As soon the Ship's touched the ground safely. BK turned the engines off and left his post. He greeted the newly conscious Reynard who still groaning in pain.

"We're home, boy"

* * *

><p>Ruki Makino slowly twirled her pencil on her hand. She rested her head on the seat, the pile of reports on her desk were overwhelming for her. The report of attacks on backwater colony. The reports of attack on DSV Belgia and the reports of complaints of her methods of work.<p>

"Why they couldn't do these themselves? The Government knew what to do right? Why put us on the line?"

"Because we are the only one who could tame the situation, Ruki" Jenryaa voice came from besides her, he danced his finger on his PDA. "Digimon only trust us, not them"

"Yeah right. We like some delegation or some sort" Ruki snorted. "Not to mention this ship's cramped. Why they didn't give us some luxury liner?"

"We're on a job. Not vacation"

"I got life, you know. I should on a college now"

"I know, we're 18. But we got lots on our shoulder"

"Like what?"

"Keeping the world peace, Ruki"

"By signing papers?"

"That's count too"

A brunette boy ran through the corridor, a goggle strapped on his head. He wore a fur jacket, a padded winter pants and winter gloves that made Jenryaa and Ruki raised an Eyebrow.

"Takato...you're not banging your head to the desk again aren't you?" Ruki chimed, Jenryaa staring in dismay.

"Our next assignment will be cold. We're going to Hellhound peninsula, the edge of Vermire. The frozen land" Takato explained "and that's why i wore this clothing"

"We're going to a backwater colony?"

"Yep. They said the excavation team unearthed something that would pick our interest"

"Like what?"

"Classified"


End file.
